


Speak Now

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Marriage, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco interrupts Harry's wedding which has a more than pleasant outcome for everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have guessed from the title this was inspired by Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoy reading it was much as I did writing it.

Draco sighed and adjusted his tie again. The Potter-Weasley wedding took place today and he was invited. He didn’t really want to go, because he didn’t want them to marry but one didn’t simply decline the invitation to the wedding of the century, especially not when one was good friends with one half of the soon-to-be married couple. So he would of course turn up, as perfectly groomed as always.

After one final look in the mirror, he left his flat and apparated to the coordinates he had received with the invitation.

 

He reappeared in a wide meadow. It was still some time until the ceremony started and people wandered around the lawn, drinking champagne and talking in small groups scattered all over the expanse of land decorated for the wedding.

However the only person he was interested in seeing stood waiting in front of the altar, eyes nervously trailing over the guests and then back to the aisle. When he spotted Draco he looked taken aback, even from the distance.

“You shouldn’t be here!” he mouthed.

Draco rolled his eyes and went to find his seat. A few weeks ago when he had told Harry he would come to the wedding he had been overjoyed. If he didn’t want him here he shouldn’t have sent him an invitation.

 

As soon as the marriage officiate started talking, everything was more or less a blur for Draco. He was only aware of Harry who stood in front of the altar, twitching nervously. His mind was completely occupied by the need to figure out a plan to stop Harry from saying yes. He was quite proud of the fact that he hadn’t started daydreaming about Harry running away with him – because that was what he wanted – and instead thought of a plan to accomplish his current goal. He could only hope it would work.

 

“Speak up now if you have any objection to the joining of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley in marriage.”

Having made up his mind, Draco stood up even before the marriage officiate had finished the sentence, attracting the attention of everyone present. His attention, though, was only on Harry.

“You once promised me you would never again do something only because the people you hold dear expect you to and you don’t want to disappoint them. I just wanted to make sure you keep that promise, not for mine but your sake.”

He sat down again and buried his head in his hands. Doubts about his plan started to form. What had he done? What if Harry really was happy with Ginny? He definitely spoke highly of her whenever they met for drinks or just to catch up over a cup of tea. It had been years ago that they had been a couple, completely in secret, maybe Harry had simply changed.

He looked up again, surprised, when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“That was very brave.” Harry remarked, taking him in.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” This had to be a daydream. Fate had never really been nice to him so why would she be now?

“I’m telling you that you did the right thing.”

“What? But I ruined your wedding.” Draco insisted.

“What? No. You didn’t ruin it, Draco. Not really. You’re right, I was about to break my promise. And I don’t want that. I want to live my life like I want to without fearing everyone’s reaction.”

And in a true demonstration of Gryffindor courage (and stupidity) Harry leaned down, cradling Draco’s face in his hands, and kissed him.

Wonderful feelings coursed through Draco’s body along with memories of the year they’d had together. Their year. Harry’s kisses had always been like this, hungry and full of passion, and Draco had sorely missed it. He had been the one to end their relationship, yes, but only because he had been sick of hiding his feelings and their relationship in front of everyone. He had wanted to kiss Harry openly without worrying about who might be watching. And now, four years after he had ended their relationship, he finally got that. Harry kissed him at his wedding, not caring about his fiancé or his friends and family and not even the press who were all watching, stunned into silence.

“Harry,” Draco interrupted when Harry wanted to go for a second kiss. “Harry there is still your wedding going on. Don’t you think you should explain? Or at least tell the guests the wedding is off?”

Harry sighed deeply. “I have to, don’t I?”

Draco smiled. “Yes. And now go. As soon as you’re done we can disappear.”

Harry gave him another short kiss and then walked back to the altar through the rows of speechless guests to a smiling Ginny. Draco smiled back at her. It seemed like there was someone else who had just agreed to the marriage to get her relatives out of her hair.

“Draco is right,” Harry stated once he stood at the altar again. “I promised him and myself I would never again do something just because some people who are important to me expect me to. I had enough of that to last three lifetimes already.

“I can’t marry Ginny. I know most of you want that but I just can’t love her as a husband, only as a brother. And that’s called incest.” Had the audience not been too stunned to even move they would surely have laughed at the poor joke, Draco thought. “I can’t because I’m gay and I love Draco Malfoy.”

The silence continued. It seemed that no one really knew what to say – that is except for Ginny. She smiled brightly and hugged Harry. “You’re right.” She said, presumably only to Harry but Draco heard her too. “We’re better off as siblings. And I wish you only the best.”

“Thank you.” Harry gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then hurried back to Draco.

“Mr. Malfoy,” he said once he stood in front of Draco again and bowed. “Would you care to get out of here before we get lynched by my surrogate family?”

“Yes, please.” Draco took Harry’s outstretched hand and let him apparate them away. Just seconds later they stood in front of Draco’s flat.

“They would look at my place first.” Harry explained when Draco looked at him questioningly.

“Good thinking.” Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips and then opened the door to his flat after having it scan his magic. Only he and Harry could access his flat that way. Draco quite liked his privacy after all. “What about Andromeda, though? Won’t she tell them where I live?”

“Probably not. She knows what it’s like to have to live up to your family’s expectations after all.”

“Hm, true. I see you have thought this through, Mr Potter. But what about food? I haven’t eaten anything today so far in anticipation of a large wedding meal.”

Harry just smiled and called Ally, one of the house elves they had hired for the wedding.

She appeared in front of them a second later, bowing so low that her long nose almost touched the floor.

“What can Ally do for Misters?” she asked in her squeaky voice.

“As I called the wedding off, would you bring us some of the food that has been prepared for it, please?” Harry asked.

“Harry Potter called the wedding off?” Ally asked with her big eyes wide open in wonder.

“I did. It wasn’t what I wanted.”

A slight smile appeared on Ally’s face. “Ally is glad, Mr Potter. Ally will bring food for Misters right away.”

Draco looked at Harry and laughed when he saw his confused face. “Well, Potter. It seems even the house elves are glad you didn’t go through with the wedding.”

Harry smiled then and pulled Draco into a kiss.

 

As soon as they had eaten the last scrap of the treacle tart they’d had for dessert, Draco pulled Harry out of his seat again.

“We haven’t danced either,” he observed. “Would you do me the honour?”

Harry smiled. “Of course. That way the godawful and not to mention expensive dancing lessons weren’t completely in vain.”

“Would you rather lead or follow then? I can do both so it wouldn’t make a difference to me.”

“Then I’d rather follow.” Harry decided and took Draco’s offered hand with one hand and put the other on Draco’s shoulder. Draco put his on Harry’s hip in turn after starting the music. Once they started dancing, Harry slowly inched closer to Draco and finally put his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco smiled down at him just in time to see him close his eyes and sigh in bliss.

 

Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Draco asked when they sat on the couch later, having changed into loose jumpers and pyjama pants for maximum comfort. The frank question made Harry blush.

“Ithoughtyouwereovermebecauseyoualwaysseemedsohappywhenwemet.”

“What?” Draco asked, not able to conceal the amused chuckle at Harry’s inability to speak clearly when he was nervous about something.

“I thought you were over me.” Harry said more slowly this time. “You were always so happy when we met, so I thought you had found someone else.”

“Don’t you think I would’ve told _you_ , my _best friend_ , if I had found someone?” Draco asked and pulled Harry closer. He just couldn’t get enough of touching him now that he could again without worrying what was proper.

“I don’t know,” Harry mumbled. “It was a possibility in my mind. Why were you always so happy then?”

“Harry,” Draco sighed. How could Harry be so dense? Wasn’t it obvious? “Why might I be happy when I spend time with you?”

“Because… you liked spending time with me?”

Draco smiled and kissed Harry. “Right at first try. Remember that day when you were late for our regular night of drinking and asked me why I looked so miserable? It was because I thought you might not come because you had something better to do. You see, those weekly outings were the highlight of my weeks. I love spending time with you. Even if it’s just to get drunk and rant about the idiots at work.”

Harry smiled as well then and pulled Draco into another tender kiss. “Why didn’t _you_ say anything, then?”

“I honestly thought you knew,” Draco admitted. “After all, I had told you I would wait for you in case you changed your mind. I don’t want anyone but you but perhaps I haven’t made that clear enough.”

As he had finished the sentence, Harry got up and was almost out of the room before he turned around again. “I just have to get something real quick; I’m back in a second.” He assured Draco and then opened what sounded like the bedroom door. Draco’s breath caught for a second. That was where they had put their suits – what if Harry had been overwhelmed by what Draco had just told him and would run away again? But no, Harry didn’t lie. He’d rather say nothing than lie to someone.

And indeed, Harry came back just a minute later, carrying a small box in his hands. Then he got down on one knee in front of Draco. Draco pinched his arm and blinked. This couldn’t be happening. Harry had just left his own wedding, he wouldn’t propose to Draco on the same day. But what he saw in front of him didn’t change. Harry really knelt in front of him and held the small box up with one hand.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” he began and opened the small box, revealing two rings in the form of a snake eating its own tail. “Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

For the first time in his life Draco didn’t know what to say. For any other situation he had at least a sarcastic comment ready but this wasn’t something he could just brush off as a joke. When the silence stretched on for two long, Harry started to become nervous and when Draco saw his hands start shaking he realized that this was real. This wasn’t some stupid joke. Harry was nervous because he really wanted to marry him.

“Yes.” Draco breathed and Harry jumped up embracing him tightly before slipping one of the rings on his hands. Draco took the other one and after kissing it placed it on Harry’s hand.

“Did you hide them in my bedroom all this time?” Draco asked, inspecting his ring.

“No,” Harry chuckled. “That would’ve been weird. I carried them around with me at all times.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You realize that that is no less weird?”

“Perhaps… but admit it, you love me.”

“Of course I love you, you dolt. Otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to marry you.” Draco assured him, seeing the hesitancy in Harry’s eyes. He wasn’t one for stating his feelings but he could see that Harry needed the reassurance.

Harry smiled; looking a little surprised Draco still knew him so well. But how could Draco not? Even after their breakup Harry had been a permanent fixture in his life and he had spent countless hours talking to him, looking for subtle clues on whether Harry still loved him and would possibly come back to him. They had been there but Draco had decided not to push him. On the one hand Harry needed to realize things at his own pace and on the other hand he had looked so happy with Ginny. Draco didn’t want to destroy a good relationship just because he had feelings for one of them.

“I love you, too.” Harry replied and it made Draco feel warm inside. Even though he already knew it from the way Harry acted it was still nice to hear it from him. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are lovely.


End file.
